


A Rose By Any Other Name Would Smell as Sweet

by Backtogiality



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Being a PI didn't work out for him, CC Tinsley's an English teacher now, Devin Lytle - Freeform, English, M/M, Ricky Goldsworth may make an appearance, Sara Rubin - Freeform, TJ Marchbank - Freeform, Tutoring, could be platonic or romantic, highschool, not sure yet - Freeform, romeo and juliet - Freeform, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane madej - Freeform, shane/ryan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backtogiality/pseuds/Backtogiality
Summary: When Shane is forced to tutor him in English, Ryan's furious. It isn't because their families hate each other, and it certainly isn't because they're rivals. Most of all, it isn't because Madej might not be what Ryan thinks he is. It's probably just that Romeo and Juliet is boring. Yeah, that's it.Because GCSE English innit





	A Rose By Any Other Name Would Smell as Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this attempt at a multi-chaptered fic. Let me know what you want the outcome to be because I don't really know where this will end up. :)

Ryan Bergara was by no means a bad student. On the contrary, he was mostly achieving Bs, save for a couple of Cs and, of course, an A in PE. As the captain of Buzzfeed High's basketball team, he was expected to do well in school - and he did, always making sure to pay attention in class, to keep up with his homework and to do the best he could.  
The one exception to the rule was English. Ryan was almost sure he could recall every small detail about the room around him on demand from how much he had focused on anything but the lessons. The walls were whitewashed, with the occasional display of disappointing attempts at motivational posters, and there was a dangerously large crack in the wall close to the back of the room. (He was pretty sure he'd seen it get bigger over the last few months). The AC was broken, so the classroom was boiling all throughout the year. Some - well - creative graffiti decorated the tables, with profound messages including "suck my d*ck" and "Harrison was here". 

Despite this, by the grace of God, he still managed to scrape a C.  
There was just one little problem standing in his way - or, more accurately, a rather large problem. His name was Shane Madej, and he was so tall that he was blocking Ryan's view of the whiteboard.  
"Madej!" he hissed, rolling his eyes when he was ignored. "Madej! You're in my way."  
He paused for a moment in anticipation of a reply, but none came. Mr Tinsley carried on his lecture, droning on about religious themes in Romeo and Juliet, and Shane's head was still covering the notes he was supposed to be copying.  
Too bored and, frankly, too pissed off at the guy in front of him to do anything else, Ryan balled up a piece of paper and chucked it as his head as hard as he could. Admittedly, the paper didn't do much damage, but it did finally capture Madej's attention.  
He whirled around in his seat, eyes blazing with barely concealed fury and hands balled into fists. He had a tendency to overreact to things.  
"I said, you're blocking my view."  
Shane feigned a look of shock. "Well, I'm so sorry about my height! Would you like me to get a few inches shorter?"  
It was a simple statement. Why did he have to be so irritating?

"Oh wait, I forgot. You're practically an elf, a few inches wouldn't cut it. Sorry, Little Guy." 

"Shane, I just asked you-"

A condescending sigh. "Ah, but Bergara, a question involves a change in inflection and tone at the end - and a question mark. You used neither." 

"Oh piss off, long legs-"

Madej was obviously revelling in this opportunity to humiliate him; it didn't take a genius to figure that out. Or, apparently, someone with good hearing, because at (probably) over 60 years old, Mr Tinsley had paused in his lesson and was now staring at them expectantly, along with the rest of the class. TJ and Brent were trying and failing miserably to hide their smirks behind their hands. Ryan tried not to take any notice. He'd get them back later.  
The teacher folded his arms and targeted them with a cold glare - despite his glasses being halfway down his nose and that, well, ridiculous vest he was wearing, if there was one thing he was good for, it was a death stare.  
"I want you both back after class. For the meantime, Mr Madej, I suggest you move to the desk behind Mr Bergara to avoid any other conflicts. Speaking of which, conflict is a key theme within the play, and we see this in numerous scenes, including Tybalt's-"  
After that encounter, Ryan tuned out again, ignoring the purposeful screech of chair leg on floor and the resounding 'crash' that followed Shane's books coming into contact with the desk. He could hear various curse words and his own name attached to them but decided to do nothing to risk losing basketball.  
Eventually, the class was dismissed and the two of them were called to the front desk, where Mr Tinsley's hands were folded in his lap casually.  
"Boys, I was not appreciative of your behaviour today. It was disruptive and rude."  
"Sorry, Sir," Ryan said, as sincerely as he could manage. (Which was not particularly sincerely, as he was still fuming from some of Madej's earlier comments).  
The teacher didn't seem to notice, instead regarding him with a furrowed brow and a disappointed sigh which was probably supposed to evoke some sort of remorse. It didn't exactly work.  
"I'm not pleased with your grade either, Ryan. You barely made a pass on the last paper and I'm sure you want to keep your spot on the Basketball team. Am I correct?"  
He glanced down at his feet sheepishly.   
"Yes, sir."  
"Good. I'll see about getting you a tutor. You're dismissed."

Ryan exited the classroom silently, wishing both to escape without getting into any more trouble with Mr Tinsley and to send a smug smirk Shane's way. Unfortunately, he couldn't choose both and therefore decided on the former. He didn't want another detention anyway. Still, he couldn't resist laughing under his breath at Madej's loud protest from down the hall:

"But Sir!"

No one would know.

Lunch hour finally arrived after what felt like years; Ryan, TJ and Devin were seated around one of the circular, rusted blue tables on the field, enjoying their food and arguing about sports. They were laughing at one of their stupid jokes when TJ gave Ryan the worst news he could possibly have given him.  
"Hey, Ryan? Isn't that Madej?" He asked, smirking a little.

Ryan rolled his eyes, not even bothering to turn around. He wasn't giving TJ the reaction he wanted.

"Seriously though, Ry," Devin smiled softly. "Are you sure there isn't just a little bit of attraction there? The two of you argue like an old married couple."

He scoffed at the very notion of it.

"That's ridiculous, you know how I feel about him and his family."

"Well, you'd better push that down right about now, because he's coming over here and he doesn't look very happy!"

And this time, Ryan couldn't help himself, and once he turned around, he wished he hadn't. Shane Madej was indeed stalking towards them looking very frustrated - hands curled into fists, eyes narrowed and walking too fast to seem even remotely normal.  
Stopping as he reached them, Madej folded his arms and simply stood for a moment, watching them.  
"Bergara and Company," he remarked curtly, stony-faced and pretending not to notice the clear indignation written all over TJ's face. 

Ryan copied his actions, unapologetically glaring by now. 

"What do you want, Madej?"

"Well aren't you lovely, Ryan? I don't want anything from you. It's what Tinsley wants."

"God, why do you have to be so cryptic? Just tell me what you mean and get out of here! You're putting me off my food."

And, yes, the last part was a little petty, but Ryan wasn't exactly above being childish when it came to Shane Madej.

"I'm supposed to tutor you for the upcoming test."

Ryan nearly spat out his food and spluttered for a moment, leading TJ to thump him on the back.

"What?"


End file.
